


So Not On

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erections, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's having trouble not...reacting...to Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Not On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iwao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwao/gifts).



It must be that there's no war on.

It must be that he has nothing better to do.

It must be his hormones kicking in late – eighteen and finally suffering like some randy fourth year.

Whatever it is, Draco cannot bear when Potter looks at him. His face flames and his body responds and his world tunnels to those eyes, that tiny grin that seems to want to bridge chasms of pain and bitterness.

That fucking fit body.

It's never happened before, but when Potter looks at him now, Draco feels…ardor.

He feels…awkward.

He feels...

Well, horny.

But not just that. He also feels rather sickeningly _good_.

Draco is not used to feeling good – neither that sense that he himself is worthy of such a feeling nor the emotion itself which feels rather like getting hit with a tickling charm. Without the insipid giggling, of course. Replace that with an aching erection. Then you've got it about right.

This is not how he's supposed to feel when Potter looks at him.

This is not how he's supposed to feel when, after Defense class, Potter approaches him, looks him straight in the eye, and asks, "Fancy a butterbeer?" And then when Draco only blinks, "My treat."

This is **_so not ON_**.

It's not on when Potter talks to him over a couple of bottles at The Three Broomsticks, how he wants to know what Draco thinks of their new Transfiguration teacher, or when Draco answers, "Rubbish," Potter laughs and agrees.

It's not on that Draco's stomach goes tight when Potter laughs like that.

When Draco's gaze drops to Potter's hand around his bottle and he becomes entranced with the strength of his wrists and the wiry hair on his knuckles.

 _Entranced_ for fuck's sake.

It's not on when they walk back to the castle slowly, hands in their pockets, bumping into one another here and there when they take a wrong step or to avoid a collision when a group of third years runs past.

It's not on when Potter walks him to his dormitory and then stands there shuffling his feet, telling Draco, "I had a good time, Malfoy."

It's definitely not on when Potter's eyes drop to his lips and he leans in.

When the new Transfiguration teacher clears his throat and they're forced to separate, just centimeters from the first kiss Draco might possibly enjoy in his stupid, cocked up life, Draco hates the bastard even more.

Potter sees the loathing in his eyes and smiles brightly.

When Potter says, "See you tomorrow," and Draco actually hears, _"I'll find a way to kiss you soon,"_ it's simply not at all fair.

It's not fair that he blushes again.

That his erection could cut glass.

That Potter has this control over him.

It's not fair that when Potter walks away, all Draco can do is stare at his phenomenal arse.

It's not fair that this is happening at all.

It's not fair that when Draco goes to call after him – to tell him he had a good time, too; to suggest they get together after class someday and duel or fly; to something, _anything_ \-- the name that comes out of his mouth is 'Harry'.

But maybe it is the teensiest bit fair, that when Draco says it, Potter's cheeks go pink, his lashes flutter, and he stammers for a reply.

Maybe, just maybe, seeing that, Draco can forgive himself.

Maybe, just maybe, it's okay to be positively so not on.

 


End file.
